Because of You
by hieiandkuramalover
Summary: AU Kurama has dual personality disorder, and is terrified that his other self, Youko will hurt the man he loves more then anything. HieiKurama hiei seme, rape, and mental instability LEMON! FINISHED! YEAH!
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Warning: AU

* * *

The office held about it the sense of tense security. It smelled like leather and was dimly lighted by the hidden sun outside the window. Kurama sat quietly in his chair on the other side of the doctor's desk, clutching his school bag close to his chest. He always felt nervous when he came here. He knew it always led to 15 minutes or more of..._him_ controlling his body. The doctor hadn't come in yet and the teenager was just sitting there waiting in a tense silence that was thick enough to slice through. His mother was probably still out in the lobby/waiting room. It was more like a lobby anyway, with a front desk receptionist and everything. 

Green eyes glanced nervously around the room, not sure how much different this place was from the others. There was nothing much around to show that this was truly a doctor's workplace. In fact, it looked bland if nothing else. The walls were a barren red with a few shelves going around the room and a floor rim made of dark oak. Again, it hardly made Kurama think of a traditional psychiatric office.

Now, what was this boy doing in a psychologist's office? That was soon to be revealed as the door opened.

Kurama turned to face the aged doctor who walked from the door to his seat behind the mahogany desk. There was only a thin bit of hair remaining on his head and his eyes were hidden behind thick glasses. This man also had a small white beard protruding from his chin and he had that grandpa-like look to him. He straightened out some papers that had been lying on his desk before looking up at the young man through the thick pains of his glasses.

"Mr. Minamino I presume?" Kurama nodded curtly, wanting to get this session over with as soon as possible. "I'm under the impression that this will not be your first psychiatric visit."

"No sir, it won't," the boy said softly, refusing to make eye contact with the older man and staring at the floor intently. He always felt uncomfortable when he knew a psychologist's eyes were upon him. It felt like he was being studied examined, like a rat having been injected with some new drug. The doctor removed his glasses and momentarily pinched the bridge of his nose, as though willing away an oncoming headache.

"Your mother has informed me of your situation, Kurama, was it?"

Kurama nodded.

"In any case, I know you've probably been asked to recount the story many times, but would you be so kind as to tell me when the situation began?" The situation. Every doctor called it that, but what it really was, was a mental disease, a plague on the subconscious.

"Well...If I had to guess, it was around Middle School," he started. The doctor nodded his head, taking notes as Kurama spoke, so it was possible to check back for any clues as to what might help the boy.

"Why do you think it started then?"

"W-well...," he said, stammering a little bit because this was the slightly embarrassing part of the story. "I-I had just transferred schools and...I-I was a little shy about making friends."

"So you created-?"

"No! He's no friend!", Kurama insisted. "He...he just sort of appeared one day. Well...he appeared actually a month or so into the school year." Another nod. "You see, I was one of the top students at the time and...being gifted and friendless leads to what one might call bullying."

"I see...So this thing was a creation out of the bullying you endured?"

"If I had to pinpoint a reason, yes, that would be it." He paused, allowing the doctor's writing to catch up with his story.

"Go on." Kurama cleared his throat.

"Well...it started one day in the fall when I was walking home. A bunch of guys caught up with me and started the usual: name-calling and shoving. It was somewhere toward the middle of it that I heard a voice in the back of my head." The doctor looked up.

"A voice?" Kurama nodded. "What kind of voice."

"Just a voice. Though, a deeper, more grown up voice then my own at the time."

"What did it say?"

"It said stop being a coward and stick up for yourself."

"The voice urged you to fight back?"

"Yes. It said that if I didn't do something _it _would."

"Did you fight back?" Kurama shook his head, wishing he had fought back that day, that maybe if he had then the years of therapy could have been avoided.

"No, I was too scared. Firstly by the guys beating me up and secondly by the voice I'd heard. I didn't know what to think of it. Next thing I remember was going unconscious." He paused, again waiting for the doctor to finish writing. "When I woke up," he continued, "it was dark out. I'd been out for at least four hours. I looked around and saw the guys who had been beating me up on the ground. They were unconscious too, but hadn't woken up yet. I got even more terrified of what had happened and without even pausing to check on them I picked up my stuff and ran home."

The doctor wrote some more before setting his pencil down and looking up at Kurama.

"And this is where you believe this, Youko, got his start?" Kurama shuddered and nodded. Just hearing that name made him want to duck into a corner and curl into a fetal position.

He hadn't told the doctor the whole story behind that day. Those boys that had ganged up on him were not unconscious. After he'd woken up, he DID check on them. He looked everywhere for a pulse, for some sign of life. However, not matter how hard he looked, he found nothing. Whatever had happened after Kurama had lost consciousness had killed them. It was once he'd checked that his mind finally registered the puddles of blood around the boys' bodies. Looking down at his hands he had found blood up to his elbows. He'd been so scared, to petrified of what he believed to have happened that he didn't even bother picking up his things, he'd just sprinted home.

After that he hadn't gone to school for almost a week, looking things up on the internet about dual personality disorder or anything involving doing things without remembering them. All he had to remember that day were nightmares. Nightmares where his eyes glowed yellow and had taken on a hideously evil expression. He continued to hear the voice as he lay awake at night. When asked who it was, the voice would always answer the same:

"I am you."

Kurama's mother had become so worried that she'd sent him in for psychological help. After a few weeks, they were able to pinpoint the cause of these occurrences.

Dual personality disorder. Apparently all the anger and resentment Kurama had felt while being bullied and left out at school had manifested themselves into a being that lay within Kurama's own mind. This force, as the doctors said, was taking out the revenge that Kurama felt he deserved but did not go after. The solution? First off, change schools and second off, try to stick up for himself more so that there'd be no use for this Youko. Kurama had done his best to ward off this invader onto his mind but it proved difficult to teach an old dog a new trick as the saying would have it. Youko continued to talk to him, trying to get Kurama to let him out but the redhead always refused. He knew the damage that Youko was capable of and refused to allow more people to be hurt. However, after transferring from three schools after the initial incident, Kurama's morale had begun to sink drastically and he'd all but given into Youko's urgings.

There was only one thing keeping him from allowing Youko free range over his body.

"Thank you Mr. Minamino," the doctor said, glancing at the clock. "My my, our time's already up." It hadn't been planned to be a long session. Those would come later as therapy progressed. This one was just a short 30 minute session for the doctor to find out what the problem was. Kurama would still be able to get to school after this.

Kurama stood up from his chair, knowing it was time to go. The doctor stood as well to see him out.

"It was nice talking to you, Mr. Minamino," he said formally. "I'll see you again in a few weeks." Kurama nodded and they both walked to the door, the doctor showing him out. Once in the neon-lit hallway, he slung his school bag over his shoulder and headed down to the elevator that would take him into the lobby where his mother waited. After that he would be back in school before third period (since most of the time there had been spent waiting).

_-You don't want to be here, do you Kurama-kun?_ -

It was him again.

_Shut up. _

_-Tch, so rude, and to the person you owe so much.-_

_What the hell are you talking about? It's because of you I've had to move constantly, because of you I've been so scared to let anyone near me! What gratitude are you owed?_

_-If I hadn't appeared, you wouldn't have come here. And you know who we met here.-_

Kurama blushed lightly.

_You had nothing to do with that, so don't you dare say that you're the one that brought him into MY life._

_-Oh yes of course, that's right, I'm ALL evil. You didn't think that when all the bullies disappeared now did you?-_

_Shut up!_

_-You know I'm right, pet.-_

_I SAID SHUT UP!_

"Kurama," said a woman's voice. He looked up to see his mother, waiting for him in the large room, now with several other people sitting there. "Are you ready to go dear?"

"Yes mother," he replied, following her outside to the parking lot. He would have to pull himself together. After all, nobody at school knew about Youko and he'd tried his best to keep the other hidden from knowledge.

Kurama feared that if he let it show that Youko existed, he would lose the one person he loved more then anything. If that happened...there wouldn't BE a reason to fight against Youko.

* * *

I plan to write a brother fic to this where it's the other way this story may have been written but, REVIW PLEASE! 

Oh!

_-blah-_ Youko yakking inside Kurama's head


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

* * *

Sure enough, Kurama returned to school before second period had even begun. As usual he merely dropped his stuff off at his locker, gathered what he needed for his second period class, that being Biology, and walked off surrounded by the mass of classmates. There was a feeling of claustrophobia about it that always made the redhead more then a little nervous. 

The feeling passed, however, as soon as he set foot in the lab and was waved over by the group he usually sat with. First person he noticed was Hiei, sitting on the counter as he loved to do and Kuwabara was sitting in a chair at the one right behind Hiei's. The littler young man waved him over and immediately the redhead was by his side, receiving a brief kiss on the cheek before he sat down.

"Where did you disappear to this morning?", the black-haired youth asked nonchalantly, watching as Kurama got ready for class which was about to start. He paused a moment, thinking about his answer before replying simply:

"Doctor's." Kuwabara raised an eyebrow.

"You look fine to me."

"Well, mother said I looked pale and you know how she can be," he said with a casual smile. "I'm fine, but she likes to be sure." The other two nodded in agreement. Kurama looked around for the fourth part of this entourage. "Where's Yusuke?" This got him a mixed response from the other two. Kuwabara started laughing and Hiei just groaned and held his head.

"He set fire to the chem. lab," Hiei groaned.

"That's the fourth time this month!", Kuwabara said, almost in admiration. Hiei gave him a look, his cheek resting on his knuckles while his elbow was propped up on his knee.

"He's been in the principal's office all day, probably getting the once over three times," Hiei explained. Kurama chuckled sheepishly.

"He never learns does he?"

"Eh, old dogs and new tricks you know the saying," Hiei said with a shrug. The second bell rang and Hiei had to scramble into his seat before the teacher came in. Before that, however, he leaned in so that only Kurama would hear what he would say.

"Kurama, that's the fifth time you've disappeared on a Thursday. Is something up?", he asked, concern in his voice. For a moment, the redhead contemplated telling Hiei everything. After all...didn't he deserve to know? Being that they were so close Hiei would probably find out sooner or later and better that it was while Kurama had control over this...condition and not when Youko decided to pay the world a rather unpleasant visit.

He glanced over at Hiei, wondering how the news would be taken by the other boy. He loved Hiei...with all his heart and couldn't bear to lose him. He could withstand anything Youko did...because Hiei was there. Because Hiei made him feel like things would be better someday. Kurama didn't want to lose that, not when he'd only found it just recently.

"No, it's just coincidence Hiei," Kurama lied, smiling at Hiei as if all was well. "You worry too much." Hiei gave him a concerned look.

"If something _was _going on, you'd tell one of us right?"

"Of course," Kurama said sincerely. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to tell Hiei, he just _feared_ to. Hiei leaned over and placed a loving kiss on the redhead's lips, as if sealing a deal of some sort. When he pulled back only a little, he smiled and gently caressed Kurama's cheek with his knuckles.

"I love you Kurama, it's my job to worry about you." Kurama couldn't help but chuckle lightly as Hiei sat back down in his seat as the teacher walked in.

"I love you to Hiei," Kurama whispered under his breath. Just as they'd finished the conversation, the class began and Kurama snapped to attention while Hiei proceeded to doodle in his notebook.

It was once again, just another typical Thursday.

* * *

_/You'll want to remember to add the nine, pet/_

"Will you shut up at leave me alone already!", Kurama demanded, trying to do his homework for that night. However, Youko was making it quite difficult, feeling the need to insert commentary wherever possible.

_/Just trying to help...my, my, my aren't we testy today/_

"Just leave me alone! You're never any help!"

_/Only because you won't allow me to be, pet. I'm bored, you don't let me out anymore and I'm penned up like some domesticated dog/_

"Who's fault is that?", Kurama almost yelled, though quickly quieted himself for the outburst. "Last time I let you out, some kids ended up dead!" He could almost feel the smirk on Youko's lips at the memory. The memory that, for Youko, brought a great sense of triumph to him, but for Kurama brought only misery.

_/Well you know I wouldn't do that to your "beloved Hiei". In all honesty...I don't think you deserve to have him all to yourself. You should learn to share, pet_, Youko teased. Kurama took this rather offensively, leaping up from his chair and not even thinking to keep his voice down.

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING HIM!", he yelled furiously.

_/Calm down pet...but you have to admit it is unfair to not let me even admire him. He is after all a very rare delicacy./_ Kurama quickly covered his ears, gritting his teeth, though knowing it was a pointless effort to drown out Youko's incessant talking.

"Shut up! Shut up! I'm not letting you hurt him!", Kurama declared, thankful that his mother was gone at the moment, so as not to hear this outburst.

_/And who's to stop me, Kurama? You? You could barely stop me before/_, Youko said, in a slightly threatening tone. _/If I _want _to come out...I will find a way out/_

"I'll fight you every second!"

_/And how long will your mentality hold out? You are only human...and humans give in so easily/_

"Whether you like to admit it or not, you're only human too!", Kurama declared. At this, he heard Youko snarl like an animal about to attack, and could almost see his fangs bared.

_/I am stronger then you, you pathetic excuse of a man/_, he snarled. _/At least I had the strength of will to end their torment before it could have worsened! All you did was sit there and take it like some abused housewife/_ Kurama shook his head and backed into a corner, falling to the floor and curling up into a ball, as though to shield himself from an oncoming attack.

"Shut up! I never wanted them dead! I just wanted them to leave me alone!", he cried, tears welling in his sparkling emerald eyes.

_/Oh but you did want them dead my dear/_ , Youko said devilishly. _/It was a secret desire that you pressed into your subconscious, giving me life! You created me out of your own inability to do as you desired, to take your revenge when it was so well deserved/_

"They didn't deserve to die!", Kurama insisted, tears steaming down his cheeks. Youko chuckled darkly, and the feeling of his face being held in a pair of clawed hands came upon Kurama's senses.

_/You felt they did...and now they are. They'll never hurt you again. They'll never throw you into a row of lockers or force you to lie to your mother about another black eye. They'll never throw your treasured possessions into the garbage to never be found, they'll never rip up your brilliant writing, and they'll never assault you again./_ The last sentence made Kurama physically wince. It was true...the boys that had died at Youko's hands had _tried_ to do things to him...things he would never say out loud, but still...nothing they had done merited death...

"They didn't deserve to die...anyone can repent...anyone can change and be forgiven...," Kurama insisted, still weeping silently. Then came the feeling of someone brushing away his tears, almost gently.

_/You've wept enough my love...they are gone...what is done is done and cannot be redone or undone so...get used to it. My, my just look at you: a weeping mess of a man. It's stress with exams coming up isn't it? Come now...let your mind rest/_ Though suspicious as to Youko's sudden change in demeanor, Kurama could not help his eyes from closing as the sensation of being held in a pair of strong, gentle arms overcame him. It was warm...he _was_ tired...and it was so tempting to fall asleep in the feeling of Youko's arms. Slowly his eyes closed, and his mind loosened it's control on his body.

Seizing his one opportunity, Youko immediately breathed life into Kurama's limp body, his essence spreading through every vein and inhabiting every ounce of flesh. Kurama's, now Youko's eyes, snapped open with a look of evil in them, a smirk planted on fair peach lips. He slowly, almost liquid-like, got up from where Kurama had last laid the shared body. He flicked the brilliant red hair over his shoulder with now clawed hands, his smirk showing off the slightest bit of fang.

"At last," the body said, now having inhabited the older, deeper, more mature-sounding voice of Youko, "At last I am in control again." He laughed darkly, climbing out of Kurama's window and jumping down onto the street. It was beautiful night tonight, and it was not to be wasted sitting alone in the boy's room going over trig ratios. No...this was a night for Youko to cause mischief once again.

And he knew just where to start.

* * *

That's all for now! 


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

Hiei was hunched over his biology homework, thoroughly convinced he was NOT graduating any time soon. He sighed and slumped onto his desk, tired from the long day behind him and the long night in front of him. 

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a strange knocking on his bedroom window. The black-haired young man looked from the diagram of the human body and out into the dark night sky. There didn't seem to be anything out there, at least nothing obvious. A few stars, the moon, and perhaps a birds nest in the trees but that was about it.

Except...the pair of eyes looking back at him. The pair of eyes were connected to a face, then a body, which knocked on the glass.

"Kurama!", Hiei exclaimed, running over to the window, quickly opening it. "What the hell are you doing on the window ledge!"

"The door was locked," he answered, jumping gracefully into the room. Hiei grumbled a bit.

"Insane redhead climbing up the side of the building, coulda been-"

He was cut off by a firm kiss to his lips from said redhead. For a moment, Hiei only stood there with wide eyes, completely oblivious to the condition that was going on inside his boyfriend's head. This was not Kurama kissing him. He could tell. Kurama flew into a blushing awkwardness fit every time Hiei kissed him, there's was no way this was the same man! After the moment of shock wore off, Hiei gracelessly pushed Kurama away.

"Who-who the hell are you!", he demanded. Kurama, or Youko more like, grinned, his teeth flashing like a Cheshire cat.

"It's me Hiei," he said slyly, taking a few steps closer to the other boy. "Don't you recognize your own lover?" Hiei started retreating away from the redhead, officially scared by this point.

"Kurama, if that is you, are you sick or something? This isn't like you?" Hiei's retreat was halted when his back met the wall. Youko continued to smirk as he advanced on his prey, mind set on the hunt.

"I'm perfectly fine, lover," he whispered seductively, running a finger along Hiei's jaw line. The other young man trembled at the touch and turned his face away. The redhead glared briefly down at him, before his expression changed to one proclaiming smugness. "What's the matter dear? You act as though you don't recognize me."

"Who the hell are you!", Hiei demanded. "You may look like him, but you're not my Kurama!" Yoko had had enough at this point. His plan wasn't working and this boy was being difficult. He grabbed Hiei's wrists, twisting his arms behind his back and ignoring the yelp of pain the other young man released. Hiei was soon forced to the ground with Yoko sitting on top of him and leaning over so that his lips were by the black-haired man's ear.

"I am Kurama, Hiei," he whispered, sending a shiver up Hiei's spine. "And you can fight me all you wish...and I will still have you." Hiei's eyes widened, scared by the combination of words and force being exerted against him to keep the black-haired young man on the floor and at the redhead's mercy. Hiei continued to fight back as best he could, but it was of little use. Kurama seemed to have somehow gained some sort of extra strength and was using it well.

"Kurama...please don't do this...," Hiei begged. Youko grinned maliciously, not letting up.

"A request I cannot grant my dear," he replied, rolling Hiei over and starting to undo the other boy's clothes. At this point there was nothing he could do. Hiei simply closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

* * *

Short I know, but this was pretty much all I had to write for this chapter. The next one will, I guarantee it be full of drama. 


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, just the storyline.

Lays + OJ + 1:00 a.m.(equal)this

* * *

The next day dawned deceptively sunny, the warm rays creeping their way through the room to the sleeping forms resting on the carpet. One of which lay comfortably on his side, the other with his back turned to the first, curled into a tight ball like a frightened animal. Hiei though lying down, hadn't close his eyes since Kurama came into his room the previous night. 

The redhead slowly began to stir, completely unawares of what had happened the previous night. He rubbed his head as he slowly sat up. It was pulsing for some reason, as though he'd been slugged over the skull with a heavy wooden bat. First thing he figured to do was look around and get his bearings. It was quite a surprise to find himself in Hiei's room, an even bigger one to discover that he was only in his t-shirt from the night before. Kurama immediately started groping around for his underwear and jeans, slipping them on without much thought of where Hiei could be. Not even bothering to zip himself up, the redhead spotted his black-haired boyfriend behind him.

"Hiei," he said cautiously, taking note of the fact that Hiei was in the fetal position. "Hiei...are you ok?" He tentatively reached out and touched Hiei's shoulder.

It was like springing a mousetrap. Hiei smacked Kurama's hand away and promptly scurried away from the redhead until he ran into the wall, sitting with his back against it, staring at Kurama as though he didn't know him.

"Hiei, what's wrong?", he asked, dumbfounded by the scared look on his face.

"You know perfectly well what the hell's wrong!", Hiei shouted back at him. Kurama was shocked at the mix of anger and fear in Hiei's usually calm voice. The two just didn't go together.

"Hiei calm down," Kurama said calmly. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you angry?"

"You know why I'm fucking angry!", Hiei screamed at him, starting to shake. "Just what the fuck was up with you? You been thinking about that a while or was it a spur of the moment kind of thing!" Kurama was thoroughly confused, trying to find his way closer to Hiei, but finding that his friend kept moving away every time.

"Hiei...what's the matter? You seem so afraid," he asked, genuine concern showing on his face.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't be!" Again the shock and confusion.

"Hiei...what happened?"

"You have a lot of balls asking me that!", Hiei practically shouted at him. Another wince. Kurama was searching his mind desperately to find some trace of memory from the previous night, but nothing was forthcoming. He tried and tried and tried some more. Nothing. It was around this time that a thought struck him like a blow to the head.

Youko.

"Hiei...," he started slowly. "Did...did I..._do_ something to you?" Hiei glared at him with all the hate in the world.

"I'll fucking say you did...," he growled quietly.

"What?" Hiei reached out and actually smacked Kurama across the face. Hard. So hard, in fact, that it caused the redhead to topple over, holding his cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! HOW COULD YOU SNEAK INTO MY ROOM LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU!", Hiei was screaming by this point. "HOW COULD YOU _RAPE_ ME KURAMA!" Kurama's eyes flew wide at this. "How could you...?", Hiei sobbed, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. "How could you betray me like that?"

It was all becoming clear. Kurama's memory loss, Hiei suddenly hating him, and all the missing parts of last night.

'_Youko...you bastard...,_' Kurama thought to himself, trying to restrain his own tears. Hiei stayed where he had been when he'd slapped Kurama, a hand over his face trying to hide his own crying.

"Hiei...please...let me explain..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR GODDAMNED EXPLINATION!" Kurama didn't wince.

"I need to ask you a question...and then I'll leave..."

"WHAT!"

"Were my eyes yellow?"

"What?"

"Were...my eyes...yellow?" Hiei blinked at the question, not understanding the reason for it at first. He searched deep in the back of his memory, trying to recall that one detail from the horrid night, much as it made him physically ill to remember anything about it. But once the memory was retrieved, it occurred to him that Kurama's eyes were indeed different. Instead of the glowing warm emerald shade of green they usually were, they were cold amber eyes filled with anger and a lust for dominance.

"Yes, why?" Hiei's tears had stopped, but Kurama's were only beginning.

"Hiei...I'm so sorry...," he said quietly. "I have no reason to think you'll forgive me for this...but God I am so sorry..."

"Why did you do it Kurama?"

"I didn't...well...I did...but I didn't...it's complicated...I'd hoped you'd never find out..."

"Find out what?", Hiei asked, concerned. "Kurama, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes...something I've needed to tell you since I met you..." Kurama sat up, wiping away his tears, knowing full well he had no right to cry. Not now. Not in front of the person his lie had hurt so horribly.

"What is it?", Hiei asked, almost completely forgetting to be mad. Almost.

"It's something I've been dealing with for a while," Kurama started, rubbing his arm. "Remember all those Thursday doctor appointments that made me lat for class?"

"Yeah."

"I was visiting a doctor but...it was a psychologist." Hiei's eyes widened and he scooted away more.

"My God, you're insane!"

"No! I...I have...Duel Personality Disorder...sometime in my youth another psyche was created in my mind and...I've been going to see a psychologist every Thursday to try and get a handle on him and...maybe even get rid of him. Hiei, I know this sounds crazy, but you have to believe me! I'd never do...I'd never do this to you!"

Hiei was torn. Could the one who raped him been this other Kurama? Or was Kurama just making it up as some scapegoat? He didn't know how to tell.

"H-How do I know you're telling the truth?", he asked cautiously.

"You don't," Kurama admitted, shaking his head. "But I have recorded sessions...I have documented evidence of the condition...all at home...I can go get them...but only if you're willing." There was a pause. "You have no reason to forgive me for this...but at least give me a chance to defend myself..."

Another long, drawn out, tense pause.

"All right...you get ONE chance...and ONLY one...," Hiei said, a mixed expression of anger and tentativeness on his face. He wanted to believe Kurama, to believe that he wouldn't do such a thing to him...but he'd watched his face contort in smug satisfaction over him...he'd been forced to taste Kurama's mouth. Having these things done to you...one does not easily forget them. Said redhead had gotten himself up off the ground and made himself proper enough to be walking around.

"Do you need help Hiei?", he offered, to which, Hiei turned his head.

"I'll get it in a minute," he said stubbornly. Taking the hint, Kurama went out the way he came, Hiei's window, knowing it would be too suspicious if he went out the front door after never having been seen entering.

* * *

"This is all of it?" 

"That's all of it," Kurama replied, signaling to the scattered papers on the floor and the tapes that came along with them. "You'll easily distinguish Youko's voice from mine." Hiei gave Kurama a tentative glance, before putting one of the tapes into his radio and hitting play. The doctor's voice was the first to come up on the tape.

"This is my first session of hypnosis with Kurama, in which, we will attempt to bring out his other personality, calling himself Youko," the voice of an older doctor said. "Kurama, before we begin, I need you to speak into the recorder."

"H-hello?", came Kurama's voice, shaking and nervous as Hiei had ever heard him.

"That's good Kurama, now state why you're here."

"T-to bring Youko out...to try and get rid of him..."

"Exactly. Now, Kurama, I'm going to put you under hypnosis and call Youko out that way, all right? It'll just feel like you're going to sleep."

"Ok."

"Now I want you to relax. Go to a time in your life when you've been the happiest and most relaxed...and then I want you to close your eyes." There was a pause, during which Hiei assumed that Kurama had been lulled into sleep. "Now...I want Youko to come out, so that I can talk to him. I want to talk to Youko."

There was another elongated silence on the recording, except for the usually static clicks that come with listening to an old tape. What followed after the silence, made Hiei's eyes widen and made Kurama curl into a ball with his back against Hiei's bed.

"Hello doctor." It was Kurama's voice...but at the same time...it wasn't. It didn't have the linguistics of his voice. It was softer, more grown-up and matured, and definitely more evil.

"Youko, I assume?"

"Yes ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"Why did you appear in Kurama's life?"

"I was always there miss. Buried in the boy's subconscious, spawned from his fear of those who bullied him and left to grow by the their constant torment while my host did nothing."

"And you arose as a way for Kurama to deal with these bullies?"

"Yes. He wanted them to go away, to stop beating him, and sure enough, after he let me out...they were gone."

"You killed them."

"I got rid of a problem. Nothing else." Hiei stopped the tape, having heard all he needed to hear.

"Wow...I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard it...," he said, eyes wide in shock. He looked over at Kurama, who had his face buried in his drawn up knees. "Did he...did he really kill someone Kurama?"

"...yeah..." The black-haired boy scooted himself closer to the redhead, sitting almost right next to him. Instinctive fear kept him at least somewhat distanced from the other.

"Why didn't you tell me?", he asked sincerely. Kurama refused to look up. "Kurama..."

"I was afraid to...I thought that if I told you...you'd leave." He finally looked up, eyes red and tears falling ever so gently from his beautiful green eyes. "I couldn't bear that Hiei..." It was at this point that Hiei lost his fear and wrapped his arms around Kurama's shoulders, pulling the redhead into his body, head resting on Hiei's chest. Emerald eyes widened, this being the last response he would have expected given their tender circumstances.

"Kurama...you'd never lose me. I don't care what's wrong with you." There was a pause, wherein Hiei's grip on Kurama tightened. "I love you...and I'll do what I can to help you through this."

This was the final straw, and Kurama couldn't hold it in anymore. Burying his face in Hiei's shirt, the redhead proceeded to spill any tears he hadn't already cried. Meanwhile, Hiei held him as close as physically possible, cooing and whispering sweet words to him to bring what little comfort was possible.

A few minutes later, Kurama had finally calmed down enough so that he was able to sit up on his own, wiping away the tears.

"Are you gonna be ok?", Hiei asked quietly. Kurama nodded.

"I'll be fine." He looked up. "Will you?" Hiei looked at the floor, thinking.

"Eh, give me a few days and I'll be back on my feet," he said with a shrug. Kurama gave him a disbelieving look. "Really. The only reason I was freaking out so much was cause I thought it was you." Kurama didn't fully believe this, but he had nothing else to assume. He leaned over, putting his arms around Hiei in a secure hug, a hug that took Hiei a few seconds to respond to.

"Are we going to be ok?", Kurama asked quietly.

"Yeah...I think we will be."

* * *

Well, this was long...please leave a kind review. 


	5. Part V

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

The next chapter of Because of You HAS ARRIVED:) Chance of lemon in this chapter...though I'm a little afraid of going way over the top. My lemons can get graphic, but if I don't, the lemon feels unfinished. (sigh) What's a girl to do?

* * *

_Three Months Later..._

Kurama was late again. '_Naturally,'_ Hiei thought to himself '_It's Thursday after all.' _Hiei had by not gotten used to the idea that Kurama would always be a little late on Thursday. He has also conceived that it would not be a wise idea to inform the other two of their close friend, Yusuke and Kuwabara. It had been hard enough working up the courage for the redhead to tell Hiei, and Youko had to come out to prove it. Hiei supposed Kurama would tell them in time.

Frequently he would ask how the therapy was coming along for Kurama, if there was any tangible progress. There bad been small signs of Kurama's condition becoming less severe. For instance, he had begun to be more at ease, laughing more and in general acting like any boy his age. His grades were steadily improving to becoming all A's. In fact, since he and Hiei's episode three months ago, he'd gone straight to the top of his class.

And his relationship with Hiei had changed as well. It's strange how traumatizing events seem to draw friends and lovers closer to one another and this was no exception. At least once a week Hiei went over to Kurama's purely to just spend time with him, allowing the feeling that he was not alone in his struggle with Youko. Sometimes it was just studying for the next test (which meant Kurama asking the questions and Hiei answering since Kurama never seemed to require study) and sometimes it was just talking. However it started, it always ended with a kiss goodnight, the two hating to separate.

After school on that Thursday was their day of that week.

"So when's your mom coming home anyway?"

"Not till late," Kurama sighed. "She has to work late tonight."

"You think she'll mind if I stick around? You know, so you're not all alone?"

"I don't think it'll be much of a difficulty," Kurama replied with a pleasant smile. They walked a ways before picking up their conversation again.

"So how'd your session go this morning?", Hiei asked hesitantly.

"As well as it can I suppose. I never seem to remember much," Kurama replied, hand going to his forehead. "But the doctor told me that Youko could feel his control over me weakening and I guess that's a good sign." Hiei smiled.

"Hey, before you know it, he'll be gone altogether," he said hopefully, putting an arm around Kurama's waist casually. "And then I have you all to myself," he added with a slightly perverted grin. Kurama laughed lightly, happy to see Hiei making a move like this, especially after what Youko had done to him. Kurama still had nightmares about it, waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Hiei had still been making advances, but they were more tame and not as playful as they had been before that night. To see him with that old grin and way of speech was, if nothing else, a relief to the taller red-head.

"Same here," Kurama replied with a sort of half giggle half chuckle like emission, one of his arms going around Hiei's neck, kissing his cheek lovingly. This one little moment was one of a few rare times when that horrid night seemed to disappear from memory and even existence itself.

Their time at home was quiet and relaxing. Because of up-coming exams there was barely any homework save for a few problems to help them study. Supper was take-out eaten in front of the TV while watching Van Diesel kill a bunch of people and demolish a few buildings like in any other movie.

And dessert...

"Hiei! Knock that off! It tickles!", Kurama said, unable to contain a laugh. Hiei grinned and went for the red-head's ear again, getting the soft patch of skin between his teeth easily.

"But it's so fun to make you giggle," he teased, sucking on it. Kurama laughed again, trying to stop himself from giving Hiei the satisfaction. Kurama had a while ago been reassigned to a position on his back while Hiei rested comfortably on top of him. Both didn't quite know when the transition had taken place. Somewhere between the kiss scene and credits, if they had to guess.

"Hiei! Knock it off, I'm serious!"

"If you're so serious, why are you laughing?", the black-haired one teased. Hiei grinned around his patch of flesh, his hands deciding to make themselves useful. A gasp and blush mixer gave the indication he'd been right on the mark. The green eyes Hiei loved so much closed, the bright pink blush taking over Kurama's face.

"H-Hiei...that's not fair..."

"I don't hear you protesting _koi_," Hiei teased again. His fingers continued stroking the taller one's stomach, knowing from a little exploration earlier in their relationship that this was Kurama's...sweet spot, if you will. The motion caused Kurama to take a deep shuddering breath, releasing a sort of sigh of pleasure. Hiei hadn't really gotten physical with Kurama since the rape, and so the redhead had become almost used to the idea that Hiei would not want any real physical contact between them. Sure a few light kisses and a hug, but nothing beyond that had been shared between the two.

"Hiei...," Kurama whispered, shuddering as the touches continued. The black haired young man leaned down for a gentle kiss, Kurama's lips surrendering almost instantly.

"I'm sorry, Kurama," Hiei said quietly when he and the redhead had parted. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong." Hiei shook his head.

"I haven't been paying very much attention to you in the last three months."

"That's not true Hiei," Kurama insisted, propping himself up on his elbows. Hiei shook his head again.

"I mean as a boyfriend."

"Oh...No one can blame you for that, Hiei, not after what happened."

"But it wasn't you who did it, so there's no excuse."

"Hiei," Kurama said seriously, "Youko is as much a part of me as anything is. He's just the part that's more brash and violent. One half of a whole."

"But you didn't ask for him to be there." He kissed Kurama's cheek gently. "You forgive me?" Kurama couldn't help but smile. He'd never get Hiei to change his mind about this.

"Yeah...not that there's anything _to_ forgive-" He was cut off by another, considerably deeper kiss. Kurama laid back down on his back, arms going around Hiei's neck as they continued to kiss, making up for all the lost time.

Not long into their making-out, Hiei's kisses descended to Kurama's jaw-line, then neck, then collar-bone. His fingers again began to tease Kurama's abdomen with feather light grazes of the skin, making Kurama shudder and his breath hitch and become heavier.

"Hiei...," he whispered heatedly. Hiei looked up from the pale expanse of neck he'd been previously devoting his attention to, looking back into beautiful green eyes. Eyes that could hypnotize anybody, eyes that had long ago brought Hiei under their spell. He leaned forward, eyes level with Kurama's and kisses his cherry lips.

"I love you Kurama," he whispered against them, feeling them curl into a small smile.

"I love you too...Hiei." He leaned forward and nuzzled Hiei's cheek affectionately, making the other boy smile peacefully, both again falling into the state of mind where Youko did not exist and that night had never come to pass. The night was theirs, and all that was required was each other.

"Hiei...," Kurama whispered somewhere in the silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you still want me?" Hiei smiled.

"Of course." Kurama's arms went back around Hiei's neck, pulling the littler teenager closer against him till their faces were bare centimeters apart.

"Then take me." Hiei's eyes shot wide open. The pair had long ago agreed that a physical relationship was going to exist right away, that when the moment was right, it would come naturally. Was this the moment?

"Are you sure Kurama?" The redhead nodded, knowing full well that he never wanted to be with anyone other then Hiei.

"Yes Hiei..." He pulled back slightly and beamed up at his lover, brushing some strand of hair from his forehead to reveal dark eyes, almost black, but full of warmth. "I don't want anyone but you." Hiei gulped. He felt the same way, of course, but he was a little afraid. Nonconsensual as it was, the rape opened up the reality that being entered hurt no matter what. He didn't know whether or not Kurama would be ready for the pain he'd have to endure.

"Kurama...i-it hurts..."

"I know..."

"How-?"

"You know me Hiei. If I want to know about something, I study it." He looked off to the side. "I asked a few people and they told me it hurts the first few times...but after a while it doesn't hurt so much. And even though it does hurt, the pain fades quickly enough." He looked back up at Hiei. "I was scared at first to even suggest it, afraid of how it would hurt but...I just want to be with you...in every way."

Hiei was rendered speechless. He never would have even thought that Kurama had been studying the ins and outs of male intercourse. His expression softened into one of adoration. He captured the redhead's lips in passionate kiss, pulling their bodies close, wrapping his arms around the petite frame underneath him.

Before long, the TV was turned off, the video started rewinding, and they had long since discarded the take out boxes and were on their way upstairs. They took a left, and came to the last door in the hallway.

Kurama's room.

* * *

):D Muwahaha. But good news: the next chapter it totally dedicated to the lemon. nn; lets just hope I don't get my story deleted for it. 


	6. Part VI aka The Lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

I REALLY hope I don't get my story deleted for this. nn; sorry folks, had to replace the chapter when I realized I never had Hiei take off his clothes. hehehe...

* * *

Hiei leaned forward and met Kurama's lips in a gentle kiss. They were standing right outside his room, on the threshold of anticipation. Both knew that once they entered that room, there would be no going back. Hesitance reared it's ugly head in both young minds, and in both minds it disappeared into trust. Trust in what they had, trust in the other, and trust in themselves as well. 

The doorknob turned slowly and creaked into the room, the redhead's feet carrying him in after wards, dragging along his black-haired lover. Hiei kicked the door shut with his foot, he and Kurama pausing a moment, lips locked, fingers intertwining like the lines and curves of an intricate tapestry. The kiss broke when the two needed air, a chance to voice any remaining fears.

"Are you sure you want this, Kurama?", Hiei whispered. Kurama fell silent for a moment, before pulling Hiei against him and brushing his lips with the other's.

"Don't refer to yourself as 'this', Hiei," Kurama scolded quietly. The smaller man smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again. Their feet began to move again, this time towards Kurama's bed which was not far away. Their journey stopped, however, once Kurama's knees hit the edge and he lost his balance, toppling onto the mattress, pulling Hiei along with him. Fortunately, at least for their purpose, Hiei landed right over the redhead, laughing lightly at the clumsiness, but still ready for what was about to come. Hiei was determined to make Kurama's first time better then his own.

He kissed Kurama's lips, though did not remain. His lips quickly found their way to his chin, jaw, and neck. The shock made the red-head take a sharp intake of breath, followed by a pleasured sigh and shudder. Hiei searched around for an especially sensitive patch of skin that he had found earlier. He knew he'd found it when Kurama gasped, fingers curling and gripping Hiei's hand tightly. He smirked and latched onto the flesh, taking it between his lips and sucking on it gently. Kurama continued to make the assortment of little gasps and sighs that Hiei loved to pull from his usually very conserved lips. He supposed it was in it's own way a control thing, to hear Kurama gasping at his every touch and writhing at Hiei's will. There was something intoxicating about it that Hiei had never really been able to figure out.

The thought disappeared, though, when kisses tried to reach the red-head's chest, but were stopped by the blasted t-shirt. Hiei frowned and unlocked one of his hands from Kurama's grip, fingers gliding up his lover's delicate skin. Kurama shivered and moaned quietly, as Hiei knew he'd do. It never failed to get him riled up, just rub Kurama's tummy and he was at your mercy. Thankfully, Hiei was the only one who knew about this weakness. He grinned and scootched himself between Kurama's legs, gently kissing just above the red-head's navel, feeling the vibration of the moan that had been pulled from the young man's lips. He continued to kiss his way up Kurama's stomach, up to his chest, afterwards getting fed up with the stupid piece of cloth and tossing it carelessly to the floor. T-shirt gone, Hiei next went to work on his jeans, quickly getting the button undone and the zipper slid down. All the while he could hear faint gasps, sighs, and whimpers from his red-haired lover, noises to indicate where later on to lay his hands.

Pants and underwear removed, Hiei couldn't help but take a moment to simply look over Kurama's flawless figure below him. He looked so fragile in his natural state, like a precious flower only just coming into bloom. Hiei ran his fingers down the soft skin, fingers gently gliding over every subtle line of his lover's flesh, feeling the muscles ripple under the touch. Kurama shivered visibly, Hiei's teasing gestures being almost too much for him. It seemed unfair to him that Kurama had to be the only one completely exposed and the black-haired young man began to removes his own clothing, deciding to make it a bit of a show for the redhead. The cloth was hesitant to leave the much darker skin of Hiei's body, but eventually every last piece was peeled away, leaving Hiei grinning a borderlining sadistic grin, and Kurama even needier then before for the raven-haired teen's touch. Hiei smiled, crawling back over Kurama and kissing him deeply, pleased to find Kurama's lips parting obediently. Hiei carefully laid his weight on top of Kurama, being sure not to crush his delicate lover. Pale arms wrapped around his neck, fingers intertwining by the nape of Hiei's neck. Kurama always reminded him a flower, strikingly beautiful but at the same time terribly fragile. That part of the equation had only escalated once Hiei found out about Kurama's rather unstable condition.

Slowly, deftly, Kurama's hands glided down Hiei's back, rubbing up and down in a sensuous pattern that only helped to escalate the black-haired student's arousal. He sighed in pleasure, kissing from Kurama's lips to his jaw, not at all in a hurry, but at the same time not at all patient to continue with the foreplay.

"Nightstand drawer," Kurama whispered, knowing full well that Hiei would immediately know what he was talking about. The black-haired student reached into said drawer, feeling his way through assorted papers and brick-a-brack till his fingers graced over the smooth surface of the bottle he was looking for. He carefully brought it out, setting it on the bed by Kurama's shoulder as he shut the nightstand drawer. His attention, however, went back to the redhead that lay underneath him, kissing him square on the lips, hands gently caressing the sides of his face. He laughed lightly when Kurama's long eyelashes fluttered, ticking his cheeks and he could feel Kurama smile into the kiss, the redhead's arms going back around his neck and Hiei pulled back to gaze down at his lover's face.

"Are you ready for this part?", he asked cautiously, voice husky with lust. Kurama's face went even redder, and he nodded, though looking away. This caught Hiei's attention. "What is it?", he asked softly.

"Nervous...," Kurama replied, his eyes holding that scant trace of fear in them. Hiei smiled, kissing Kurama's jaw by his ear and making the taller one shiver and smile lightly. Hiei quickly got a hold of the still unopened bottle of scentless lubricant, spilling a generous amount onto his fingers. He'd read somewhere that is was best to not be stingy with the lubrication, so as to not cause any harm to the guy on the bottom. As carefully as he could, Hiei slipped the lubricated hand between Kurama's legs.

"Ah!", Kurama gasped, teeth clenching and eyes shutting tightly. Hiei gently stroked the side of his face.

"I know, I know it hurts," he cooed gently. Kurama would make that gasp of pain a few more times while Hiei stretched him in preparation for their act, the whole time Hiei trying to calm and relax him with small touches and kisses. It was a long while, however, before the redhead in anyway relaxed around the intrusion.

But once he had finally calmed down, at last came the main event. Hiei made perfectly sure beforehand that both he and Kurama were properly prepared before pushing his way into the lithe, waiting body below him. They both moaned their pleasure into the night, conjoined for the first real time in love. Slowly, Hiei drew out and pushed back in, making Kurama's hands wring in Hiei's dark hair while the redhead moaned into his neck. Steadily his thrusts came into a rhythm and the pain in Kurama's lower regions melted and gave way to a completely new feeling. There was the sensation of having Hiei inside him, the knowledge of that fact, and the sweet bliss beginning to course through his body with every strong thrust. The redhead began angling his hips to meet with Hiei's thrusts, making even louder and more drawn out moans.

The pace quickened and the two lovers steadily climbed the ladder, coming closer and closer to that peak between heaven and hell, the place where all lovers eventually find themselves.

And with one last, strong thrust, they jumped over the edge together.

"HIEI!", Kurama cried out, his hips arching and fingers twisting in Hiei's hair.

"Kurama...," Hiei moaned low in this throat, his face buried in the red-head's shoulder. He was unable to hold himself up after the climax, gently as he could, laying himself down over top of Kurama, kissing the other's lust-heated skin and eventually finding his way to Kurama's lips. Kurama smiled against Hiei's lips, right up there with him on the cloud of afterglow bliss. His hands fell from Hiei's mop of hair and laid down by his head, where Hiei was easily able to slip one of his own hands into them, lacing his fingers with Kurama, smiling down at him lovingly.

"Wow...," Kurama sighed, unable to find any other phrase to describe what had previously transpired between the two. Hiei chuckled lightly, nuzzling Kurama's cheek.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Kurama nodded.

"That was..." He licked his lips, trying to find the words to describe the indescribable. "Unbelievable...cliche, I know, but it was." Hiei's smile broadened, his other arm wrapping around Kurama's waist as he gently pulled out of him, taking a spot next to the red-head. Kurama almost instinctively cuddled up to him, his own free arm curling against him, hand on Hiei's chest and his head resting under the other young man's chin.

"I love you Kurama," Hiei whispered, rubbing Kurama's hand with his thumb. Kurama smiled and snuggled closer to his raven-haired lover.

"I love you too Hiei...more then anything." He looked up at the other and their lips met in a tender, chaste good night kiss, before both settled into sleep while wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

TA-DA! And I swear if I get deleted for this lemon, I'll cry! 


	7. Part VII

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, like at all...

Looks like everyone enjoyed the lemon last chapter! Hope this one measures up all right.

* * *

One. 

Two.

Two weeks since that amazing night. The difference between the two was more then noticeable.

"BOO!"

"ACK! Hiei! Dammit!", Kurama scolded, glaring at the shorter student over his shoulder. Hiei laughed, his arms encircling Kurama's thin waist, gently starting to sway them.

"Aw, don't get so defensive Kurama," Hiei cooed, placing a feather-light kiss on the back of Kurama's neck, feeling his shudder.

"But do you need to sneak up on me like that?", the red-head asked, putting his text book in his locker and getting out another, closing the locker and turning around to face Hiei.

"Yes," Hiei said simply earning him a glare from Kurama. "What? I like making you yelp. It's endearing."

"Hiei..."

"I love you."

"You're so lucky I return the sentiment," Kurama said crossly, his smile betraying his tone. Hiei laughed and leaned forward to kiss Kurama's pink lips briefly.

"You know you can't stay mad at my Kurama-koi," he said smugly. Kurama leered down at him playfully.

"Wanna try me Hiei?", he challenged. Hiei smiled sheepishly.

"I love you."

"I'm not a woman, Hiei."

"Still, I love you." Kurama shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I love you too Hiei," he said quietly, leaning forward and gently kissing Hiei's lips. There was a snicker from somewhere in the hallway and the two turned to see the usual group of jocks with cheerleader whores that would plague them on a day to day basis. Hiei gave them the death glare that would send mortal men running for cover, Kurama just leaned down and whispered a nonchalant 'just ignore them' into his ear.

"Fine, but if they start their usual crap I retain the right to go to fisticuffs," Hiei insisted.

"Have it your way," Kurama sighed. "But I'd rather this not have to descend into violence."

"It's their choice whether it does or not!" He pointed over to where the group had previously been but where no longer.

"Well, they're gone, so no harm no foul, Hiei-chan. Let it go." Hiei sighed, not at al liking the fact that he and Kurama just stood there and took that group's crap. They always acted like he and Kurama's relationship was some kind of joke, and what he most feared was that it would be just the trigger to bring Youko out of hiding. Kurama hadn't had a spell since the rape and they both preferred to keep it that way.

"Yeah, yeah," Hiei muttered. Kurama smiled and kissed his cheek, always the perfect way to bring him out of a hateful stare. "So, you staying after school today?"

"Yeah, I promised I'd help set up for Homecoming," Kurama replied, setting off down the hallway with Hiei next to him. The raven-haired student got a mischievous look on his face.

"Speaking of which...I don't suppose the school beauty already has a date, does he?" Kurama grinned, deciding to play along.

"I've had a few offers...nothing definite though..."

"Oh really?

"Really, really."

"And what if _I_ happened to ask you if you, Kurama, would like to be on my arm walking into Homecoming? What would you say?" Kurama laughed lightly.

"I would have to say: what ever could make you think I would go out with a ruffian like yourself!", he said playfully, earning him a half-glaring smile from Hiei.

"Ruffian, huh?" Kurama nodded. "That's not the tune you were humming two weeks ago, hot shot." He leaned upward a ways, enough to nip playfully at the red-head's neck, making him almost giggle.

"You animal! Control yourself!", Kurama said, trying to sound offended, but at the same trying not to laugh.

"I can't stay back! The scent of my mate calls to me!" He let out a really fake-sounding growl and wrapped his arms around Kurama so that the redhead didn't have a chance to so much as protest. Said green-eyed beauty could barely contain his laughter as Hiei started attacking his neck and ear with playful nips and licks like a puppy.

"Hiei!", he laughed. "Hiei, stop that!"

"Say yes!"

"Hiei, that's low!"

"Say ye-es!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll go with you!", he finally gave in. Hiei grinned triumphantly at his lover, placing a solid, loving kiss on his cheek.

"Pick you up around seven?"

"Sure, Hiei, sure. But you gotta promise me you won't spike the punch this year."

"How many times do I have to say that it wasn't me!" Kurama gave him a look.

"I was there when you bought the tequila along the way, Hiei, I'm capable of putting two and two together."

"_That_ was supposed to be for you and me after we had gone home! Someone took it out of my car and spiked the punch!" Kurama continued to give him the look, but said nothing, merely shaking his head and continuing along his way down the hallway. "Kurama! What was that look for? It really wasn't me! KURAMA!"

* * *

Yeah, this chapter mostly exists to set up the next one which is one of the more important ones. That and I wanted some humor in it Hope you all liked it! 


	8. Part VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

Kurama spent most of the night fussing over what he would be wearing that night. He and his mother had already gone through a few good options in the week prior to that all important night of Homecoming, but none seemed all that good now that he was coming back to them. 

"Whatever you do, don't go with green," his mother suggested from the doorway.

"Why not? Green goes with red," Kurama protested.

"It's always a bad idea to dress up redheads in green. You'll end up looking Christmas-y." This made sense. So the green shirt got tossed aside.

"I don't know mom; I'm at a loss," the redhead confessed, sitting on his bed, looking into his closet almost desperately.

"Why don't you try a more vibrant color, dear?"

"As in...?"

"Why not that pretty violet button-up I got you for your birthday, you haven't worn that yet so no one's seen you in it." The older woman stepped briefly into the closet, pulling off the rack, hanger and all, a beautiful silk button-up that still had a deep royal purple shade to it. It was supposed to be real expensive so Kurama had never dared to try it on.

"You sure mom?"

"Of course I am, I bought it to be worn, after all," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, handing it to Kurama. "This and a good pair of pants and you're all set." She left the room so that Kurama could change.

About half an hour later, he emerged, beautiful as a butterfly. He was adorned by the purple-shirt over which he'd placed a well-fitted black waistcoat that would normally have given off the air of a businessman. The effect that night, however, was completely different. It made him look slimmer and gave him a well-defined silhouette. Beneath was a plain black pair of formal pants and shined black shoes.

"Well?", Kurama asked, spinning so as to give the critic in the room a good look.

"Fantastic." She made a fake sad-face. "But you promised you'd let me do your hair."

"Mom..."

"Just kidding dear, you look fine." She glanced over at the clock hanging above the T.V. "When did you say Hiei was going to be here?"

"Eight, he's got another half-hour."

"He's not gonna spike the punch this year is he?" Kurama laughed, taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"I've gotten his word, though he still denies having anything to do with that incident." Now it was Shiori's turn to laugh.

"Well, in any event, I should start on my own supper. Are you gonna want to eat anything before you go?"

"We'll probably kill ourselves on junk food at the dance, don't worry." Shiori gave him a skeptical look, but thought better of pushing the subject further, leaving Kurama in the living room as she set out for the kitchen. Kurama sat by the window and watched for any sign of the littler young man. After about fifteen minutes of waiting he saw the black figure walking up to his door and didn't even wait for him to knock before opening it.

"Normally people at least wait till I knock, you know," Hiei pointed out, a smile on his face. Kurama smiled right back.

"I'm not what you call normal, Hiei," the redhead replied, leaning down, placing a light kisses on Hiei's lips. Hiei backed away a moment to get a full look at Kurama, adorned himself all in black. Black pants and shoes but with a white shirt under the black short-sleeved over-shirt. He pulled it off well, but was more interested in the splash of purple on his boyfriend.

"Beautiful," he said with a smile. Kurama blushed, though smiling. "I'll assume that you're ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Right this way then," Hiei said, offering his arm to the beautiful redhead by his side. Kurama laughed lightly, taking Hiei's arm and hooking his own around it.

"Bye mom! We're leaving!", he called back inside the house.

"Have a good time boys!", she hollered back briefly before hearing the door close and knowing the two were gone.

* * *

Who would have believed, watching these two, that there was any kind of drama between them whether past or present? They danced like any couple danced. They laughed as any couple laughed. They goofed around like any couple goofed around. The lights flashed on and off and in all sorts of different colors around them. The music pounded out like a hammer against all of them on the dance floor. There were fast songs, slow, songs, and in between songs. Despite all that had gone on between the two teenagers in the past few months, in that one night there was nothing but happiness between them, wrapped up in a big red bow. 

It was a time to be happy and celebrate.

Kurama plopped into one of the chairs pushed against the back wall laughing and his face flush.

"I need to sit down a moment Hiei, or do you want me to faint?" Hiei grinned, taking a seat next to Kurama.

"Well, if that means you swooning into my arms I might have to say yes." Kurama laughed lightly, leaning in to kiss Hiei's cheek. The black-haired student chuckled, more then loving the small sign of affection. Hiei held Kurama's cheek and turned the small act into a not so small French kiss.

When they separated, Hiei grinned his impish little grin that meant certain "thoughts" were running through his head.

"Now what's that look for?", Kurama asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly. Hiei continued to grin, leaning down to whisper in his redhead's ear.

"Let's you and I blow this joint hot stuff," he whispered seductively, lightly biting at Kurama's ear. Kurama shivered but grinned in reply.

"Lead the way, lover," he replied. Hiei took Kurama's hand in his own and hoisted him out of the seat. Hand in hand they left the pulsing room and stepped out once more into the fresh night air. The night was clear and the stars were bright and full of light in the satiny sky.

"Good thing it's fairly warm out tonight," Hiei commented. Kurama stared up at the sky and smiled.

"Yeah...means it's healthy to walk and enjoy the night" He latched on to one of Hiei's arms, holding on to it. Hiei smiled and pulled Kurama closer as they walked into the parking lot, completely unaware of the group of people gathering around them. Before too long, a group of rather mean looking older students had them surrounded, like a pack of wolves closing in on their pray.

"What the hell do you want?", Hiei asked impatiently.

"Boys night out you two?", one of the meaner looking boys asked, twirling his cigarette between his fingers.

"And if it is?", Kurama asked calmly, though Hiei could feel him shaking. This was almost the _exact_ same situation he had been in when Youko first came out. He didn't want the incident to repeat itself.

"You should know better, Kurama, smart as you are," another boy said.

"You two's kind aren't welcome here," a third said.

"I believe the right to walk out into a parking lot does not belong to a select group," Hiei said nastily. The boys started to close in, murder in their eyes. Hiei withdrew his arm from Kurama's grip, pushing the redhead behind him protectively. "If you wanna try and make this violent, you'll severely regret it."

_//He can't take on all of these guys at once Kurama. Let me out!//_ Kurama shook his head.

_No! I know how you are!_

_//There's no way you two will get out of this alive! You're too scared to fight for yourself! Look at you! You're shaking like a prepubescent girl!//_

_I'm not letting you out!_

_//Then you'll die! Do you want to die Kurama!? Do you want HIEI to die?!//_

_We won't!_

Kurama wasn't even paying attention to the scorning of the other boys. Hiei was constantly looking back at him to make sure Youko wasn't gaining control. The absent look on Kurama's face wasn't exactly settling.

_//You're gonna let me out so both of your little playmate and us can live!// _Youko demanded.

_NO!! I'm never letting you have control of me again!_

Kurama had had enough. With a serious expression on his face, he stepped out in front of Hiei. The black-haired young man looked at him worriedly. If Youko had come out again, this wouldn't end well and they might have to escape to Mexico or something. The littler man looked up at him, but was surprised to found that Kurama's eyes had not changed, they were still bright green. Youko wasn't there.

"If you so much as take one swing," Kurama said seriously, causing the bullies to back off. " I'll report you to the police for un-aggravated assault and battery charges. I happen to know you brutes are at least 17. You will punished to the full-extent of the law, not to mention that this would be defined as a hate crime. I believe the sentence could be maxed out to quite a few years. And FYI, don't drop the soap."

Hiei couldn't help but stare up at his red haired lover in awe. He had never seen Kurama being so sure of himself. It was surreal almost. However, he couldn't help but smile a little when the guys started to back off and eventually turn and leave.

"Jesus Kurama, you 'bout scared the pants off of those-" He was cut off when Kurama fell limply back into Hiei. The black-haired teenager gasped in surprise and caught him effortlessly. "Kurama! Are you ok!? Kurama!!"

Kurama could not here him. Something had pulled him back into the darkness of his mind. When he opened his eyes all he saw was darkness. Then...

"Well...you surprised me Kurama." The redhead looked around and spotted him. Youko. Long silver hair and gleaming yellow eyes. Kurama stood up uneasily; he felt weak for some reason, as though something had drained all of his strength.

"W-what's going on?", he asked tiredly.

"This is it."

"Huh?"

"This is the last time you and I will speak."

"I don't get it." Youko rolled his eyes impatiently and sighed.

"The whole reason I got brought into existance is because you were too scared to stand up for yourself, Kurama," he said sternly. The impatient look turned into a sort of smile, an expression Kurama had never seen cross Youko's lips. "You were afraid to stand up to those boys, but you didn't shrink back and let me take care of it. You handled that yourself. Therefore, my purpose is over and I have no need to stay." Kurama tried to keep his eyes from lighting up.

"You mean...you're going?"

"Not really. In a way I'll always be there, but I don't think you'll be hearing me so strongly." Youko smiled, an almost tired look in his eyes, as though this whole ordeal had been a trial for him as well. He stepped cautiously toward Kurama until they were basically nose to nose. "Adios Kurama."

"Goodbye Youko." Such simple farewells hardly seemed adequate, but at the moment, Kurama's brain didn't seem to be fully grasping the idea that he might finally be waking up from this nightmare.

Then came a flash of light. A loud silence. Then, Kurama heard a voice, someone calling out to him.

"Kurama! Kurama, wake up! What's wrong!?"

His green eyes opened slowly, looking up into Hiei's worried face. He could see that the young man's dark eyes were filling with tears, but that the lips were stretching into a smile as the redhead woke a little more and a little more.

"Hiei?"

"Kurama! Thank God! Are you all right? I thought Youko was coming out," Hiei said worriedly, holding Kurama close to him. Kurama smiled up at him, one of his hands reaching up and stroking Hiei's face.

"He's gone...," he whispered.

"What?"

"Youko...He's gone...I can't feel him anymore. He's gone." Hiei didn't need to hear why. He immediately embraced the redhead in his arms, pulling him even closer. Kurama hugged him back, overjoyed to the point of tears. He buried his face in Hiei's shoulder, trying to make himself stop the tears. A useless effort, as it turned out, since the stream never even ebbed.

It was over. It was finally over. Kurama knew the real reason Youko was gone: he'd found a reason to overcome his fear, a reason to fight back. And he was holding that reason in his arms right at that moment. He knew that he would never be able to thank Hiei for all that he had done for him, for all the love the black-haired man had given. At that moment, he didn't need to say anything and neither did Hiei. The nightmare was over with, and finally the way seemed clear.

* * *

There WILL be one more chapter after this! Sorry this chapter was a little rushed. ; I really wanted to get to the end of this story and...I'd kind of had writer's block for this particular story for a while. 


	9. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Yes, this is the last chapter in Because of You. :( Sad no? I really appreciate all the reviews and support! It's because of you guys that I've always felt I needed to continue! Thank you so much!

This chapter is mostly just Hiei and Kurama having a bit of fun. :) You'll see in a moment

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?", Hiei asked cautiously. Kurama smiled, leaning back with his arms propping him up on the side walk. After his collapse, the redhead and Hiei had taken up spots on the curb, cooling down in the night air. Kurama had to admit, it was the first time his head really felt clear since that day Youko first came out. 

"Yeah, I'm fine Hiei, relax," he said with a smile, looking over at Hiei. He leaned forward and gave the other boy a quick kiss on the lips, as though reassuring him that all was finally well. Hiei smiled, taking the hint.

"So, you wanna head back to my place?" A sly grin came across his face. "My folks are out for the night, we'd be all alone." He leaned in and playfully kissed just below Kurama's jaw line, making the redhead shiver with delight. Nimble as ever, he leaned over enough to nip and nibble at Hiei's ear, making him shudder and laugh a little. It tickled.

"But the night's just starting Hiei, should we really rush?" Hiei pouted.

"Well why not? All this junk is just ceremonial prelude," he pointed out, waving toward the school building. Kurama gave him a look.

"Well...I'm just not in the mood right now...," he admitted shyly. Hiei pouted again, going back to look out into the parking lot hopelessly. Well, that is, until he spied the limousine halfway across the lot sitting all by it's lonesome. "Wow, someone could actually afford that thing?" Kurama looked over in the same direction as Hiei, noticing too the large vehicle. The driver was leaning against the door and dragging heavily on a cigarette, smoke billowing into the air afterwards.

"Hiei where are you going!", Kurama called after Hiei had gotten up and started making his way over to the limo.

"I'm gonna check it out!"

"Hiei!", Kurama hissed. "You'll get both of us into trouble!"

"I'm not gonna hijack the thing Kurama, I just wanna take a look!" Kurama got up and followed his boyfriend, not trusting him not to cause trouble.

"Hiei! Don't pester that guy!"

"He doesn't have anything better to do!" Hiei finally reached the vehicle, him and Kurama's bickering drawing the driver's attention.

"Young man! What do you think you're-"

"This is awesome!", Hiei cheered, his head poking through one of the open windows. Kurama bowed his head apologetically at the driver.

"My sincerest apologies...his curiosity is going to get him killed one of these days..." The driver paused a moment, then shrugged.

"Eh, for all I care he could hop in and trash the thing. The kids who hired me drove off in a police car a few minutes ago and I was just having a quick smoke before I had to haul this hunk of junk back to the garage." Kurama's eyes widened.

"Did they pay already?", he asked, ignoring Hiei's question about whether or not there was booze in the mini fridge. The driver nodded.

"Yup, in full too."

"That seems an awful waste of money." Kurama's thoughts were interrupted when the smaller man grabbed him from behind the waist, pushing his hips against the redhead's rear end.

"Kurama! You have to check this thing out!", he said excitedly. Kurama made an exasperated face and the driver just smiled.

"You know, since I've already been paid for a full-night's work, if you two would like I could cart you home."

With Hiei's expression, you'd think dirt had suddenly changed into brownie crumbs and the oceans were cream soda.

"Serious?!", he exclaimed. The driver shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do tonight and, like I said, the thing's already paid for. Be a shame to waste it."

"SCORE!!", Hiei yelled, hopping into the limo through the back door. "Hurry Kurama! I wanna see people's faces when we drive through Wendy's in this thing!" Kurama sighed. He loved Hiei dearly, but sometimes the man was like a toddler on crack. Reluctantly and with every nerve ending in his body telling him to cease and desist, he was soon sitting next to Hiei on the black cushion that, surprisingly, was not leather but instead a very soft material almost like Felt. Inside, the vehicle did not disappoint in the least. Coming in, to the left was a row of those same cushions with seatbelts slipped inside for safety sake and to the right, low and behold a little bar even with a fridge. Toward the back were a set of speakers and a small television set as well as another set of cushions. Hiei was laid out fully on the back set, beckoning Kurama to him, almost like a cat luring a mouse. Kurama smiled and rolled his eyes, climbing into the back with him, sitting on the edge of the cushions to the right. Hiei grinned up at him, turning onto his stomach.

"Would you get a load of all this space? You could probably have quite a good time back here," he said suggestively. Kurama blushed almost as bright red as his hair and looked down at the floor. His mind hadn't avoided the thought, rest assured, but to hear Hiei blatantly spout it out... Was the black-haired teenager still trying to seduce him? Hiei caught the look on Kurama's face and smiled. "Relax Kurama, you know I'm kidding. With Alfred up there in front it would be a serious lapse of judgment for me to...oh...say..."

Kurama didn't even have time to move away before Hiei had one of Kurama's ears firmly between his lips, suckling enthusiastically. The red blush that had been across his face intensified at least a hundred fold and a strangled whimper left his throat.

"Hiei...that's not...don't...," he managed, through some miracle. Hiei grinned and licked at the lobe as he pulled back.

"What's the matter Kurama? Like it too much?" Kurama glared up at him.

"What happened do driving through Wendy's?" Hiei grinned.

"I've got a better menu right in front of me," he said huskily, want evident in his voice. He leaned down and captured Kurama's pink lips in a kiss. The redhead tried not to succumb to Hiei's charms, but found it more and more difficult as the black-haired young man poked at his lips with his tongue. The sensation was overpowering and Kurama found himself melting into Hiei's kiss, arms wrapping around his lover's neck to hold him even closer.

SCREEEECH

Both teenagers screamed as they went flying onto the floor with a loud THUMP. The driver had taken off rather suddenly, making Kurama do a back flip and Hiei land flat on his face. Kurama outright laughed, barely managing to grab a hold of the seat to stop from sliding all the way back to the door they had come in from. Hiei managed to hoist himself into a more dignified position on the floor, or at least into one where his chest wasn't against the ground while his legs were propped up on the seat. He shook his head to shake off the shock and glared at the laughing red head.

"Ha-ha-ha, Hiei landed on his face. Real funny," he said sarcastically. Kurama brushed away the tears from his eyes, he'd been laughing so hard. He and Hiei found their way back to sitting on the cushion, though this time remembering to buckle in. Hiei was just small enough that he could sit cross-legged on the seat and stared up at the neon-lighted ceiling. Kurama meanwhile, found the buttons behind them and started to explore their functions.

Button number 1.

The ceiling parted and the night sky was revealed. Being in the city, the most the couple saw flashing by were more neon lights and various street signs and ads on billboards. Hiei being the numbskull that he can be, got up from his seat and promptly stuck his head out the new window, tongue lagging out like a dog. Kurama shook his head and pulled him back down, pressing the button again to make the sunroof close.

Button number 2.

Cue the cheap 70s porno music.

"This sounds oddly familiar," Hiei said off-handedly. Kurama gave him a look that could only be a mix of disbelief and mild disgust. He pushed the button again and the music stopped.

Button number 3.

"Kurama! You found the seat vibrator!"

Needless to say, that button was quickly pushed again.

Button number 4.

The door to the fridge popped open, catching Hiei's attention. He leaned forward to investigate the little compartment and was quite thrilled with what he found.

You guessed it ladies and gentlemen, Jack Daniels.

"Hey Kurama, what do you say?", he offered, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Hiei...," Kurama sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What!? Not like either of us is driving tonight." He had a point. "Besides, I've never seen you drink. It's probably a hoot." Kurama glared at him. "What I do?"

"Are you calling me a cheap drunk?", the redhead demanded.

"I honestly couldn't say!", Hiei said, putting his hands up and defense. "You're either a cheap drunk or a Booze Virgin. Either way..." Kurama sighed. "Fine, have it your way." The bottle was open and the night began to roll from there.

They had driven around for nearly ten minutes before half the bottle was gone. Kurama was staring at his lover with a mix of amazement and disturbed shock.

"I didn't think humans could ingest _that_ much alcohol _that_ fast and not die," he said, stunned. Hiei stifled a laugh.

"That's cause I'm practically a pro, baby," he said happily, slinging an arm around Kurama's neck.

"That's kind of disturbing," Kurama admitted. He sighed and took the bottle from Hiei. Without even thinking, took a good long gulp, afterwards promptly starting to sputter. "Holy crap!" Hiei laughed.

"You're supposed to start slow, babe," he instructing, taking one of the small shot glasses from the bar and pouring slowly. "Nice and easy. It's your first time so you want to ease into it, sort of like when you were coming out of that Zelda phase." Kurama glared at him.

"It wasn't a phase."

"Yeah, sure, and playing for a week straight with no sleep is really good for your body, Kurama."

"Shut up." Kurama slowly eased the alcohol down his throat. It didn't burn so much this time and actually tasted a little better.

"There you go," Hiei said, giving the other boy a pat on the back. Kurama blinked his eyes a few times, already starting to feel a little funny.

"Whoa..." Hiei laughed again. He had to keep reminding himself that this was the first time Kurama had even TOUCHED alcohol outside the realm of cough medicine. He filled the little shot glass again and handed it back to the eager redhead.

"Just say when you've had enough, babe."

_Four shots later..._

Hiei was thankful he'd given the driver directions to his house after Kurama's second shot. There was no way he would be able to break away now for any reason. Kurama had him basically pinned down to the seat and was pillaging the older boy's mouth relentlessly. When he pulled back for air, Hiei very clearly saw the bright red tint to his boyfriend's cheeks and the rather ditsy sheen over his eyes.

"Holy shit. If this is the result, I'll start boozing you up more often," Hiei commented jokingly. Kurama chuckled from his throat, going back to Hiei's lips. The black-headed teenager locked his arms firmly around Kurama waist, pulling their bodies against one another and parting his legs so that the redhead could lay comfortably. He was pulling at Hiei's t-shirt with earnest, Kurama's long fingers twisting in the fabric. He hummed against Hiei's neck, blowing warm air on the sensitive area.

"Mm...Hiei, I _really_ want you badly...," Kurama said teasingly, making the boy under him shiver with delight. A wide grin spread over Hiei's face when Kurama started to bite and lick at his neck.

"I won't fight you," he replied. Kurama giggled, no joke, giggled.

And once more there was a screech that threw the boys forward. They'd hit Hiei's house. Kurama whined, knowing that now they would have to get up, walk out, and probably call his mother to let her know where the two had wound up. The redhead attempted to get up, but promptly fell right over. Thankfully, Hiei caught him in his arms and helped his lover to stand. They made their way to the door and clambered out without much trouble. Hiei thanked the driver and walked Kurama to the door. Kurama was still grinning like an idiot and giggling from time to time for no apparent reason.

"Kurama, why don't you get comfy and I'll give your mom a ring?"

"Okay," Kurama said cheerfully. Thankfully, Hiei apartment was both on the ground floor and a one-story. Kurama easily found Hiei's room and disappeared from the teenager's view. Hiei sighed and quickly dialed home.

"Hello?", Ms. Minamino answered.

"Hello Ms. M."

"Hiei? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, it is. Kurama's in the shower right now. Is it ok if he crashes at my place tonight? We both exhausted ourselves at the dance."

"Of course. Just see he's back safely tomorrow by dark, ok?"

"Will do ma'am."

"Sweet dreams and give Kurama all my love."

"Yes ma'am. Good night."

"Good night."

And that was that. Hiei ran a hand through his hair and went back to his room. He had to contain himself when he saw Kurama struggling to get out of his shirt, even going as far as flinging his arms and whining at the piece of cloth itself.

"Hiei! I can't geh-i-off!", he slurred. Hiei snickered and held Kurama still while he helped his smashed lover out of his clothing. Kurama shook his head a few times, making his hair poof and feather around his face. Hiei could sense that good old emotion called horniness rising up in him again at the sight of Kurama drunk, flushed, and cutely unkempt. Didn't really help that the boy's trousers were already unbuttoned and halfway unzipped. The red wasn't going to leave Hiei's cheeks any time soon, so he figured...

"Hey Kurama," he said slyly, pressing himself flush against the red-head's now bare chest, "what do you say we pick up where we left off?" Hiei ran his hands down Kurama's bare arms, making the other boy shiver, but grin.

"I say," Kurama started, stepping ever closer, "take me."

"With pleasure." Hiei leaned in and kissed the redhead deeply, Kurama's arms wrapping around his neck while they both fell in a heap onto the bed.

_The Next Morning..._

"On second thought, maybe I should _never_ let you drink again." Hiei was holding back Kurama's hair as he puked into the toilet. He'd woken up that morning and sprinted to the bathroom in nothing but one of Hiei's old sweatshirts.

"Shut up. You're the one who fed it to me, jerk," Kurama replied sourly before pouring forth another wave of bile. Hiei laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, some good headache medicine and some coffee, you'll be all right." Finally he was done and Kurama slumped back onto his knees, laying his head on Hiei chest. "I'll take care of ya, bum." Hiei flushed away the wretched smelling vomit and gently kissed Kurama's forehead.

"Thanks, boozer." Kurama grinned. After last night, he'd come up with a new nickname for Hiei. Said teenager grimaced briefly before shrugging, half expecting it.

"But damn, were you wild last night." Kurama laughed sarcastically.

"Forgive me if I can't remember much."

"Good thing I set up the camera then."

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

THE END 

I know it seems kind of abrupt, but that was honestly the best way I could think to end this fic. Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed and was so encouraging in this story. I really appreciate it. Well, this makes my FOURTH finished, multi-chapter fic!! Whoot whoot! I would never do it if not for all you guys out there! Thanks so much! Egyptian Nights is on the way as well! Look for the next chapter of that! SEE YA!!


	10. Or is it?

Or is it?

That's right folks! I am now in progress of making a sequel to "Because of You"!! There will be more excitement, more of that good old-fashioned HK romance, more Yusuke and Kuwabara, the introduction of a new character and more importantly, the return of a certain somebody. Who? You will have to read to find out!

So keep your eyes open my faithful readers/fans for the long-awaited sequel to the hit fanfic "Because of You".

Got ideas for the title? Just send your thoughts to

my e-mail

Or

Send me a private message through this site ! I'll be sure to read them all when I get the chance. Don't get discouraged if you don't hear back from me right away. I will be gone to Florida for a week starting June 2nd and won't be back until June 7th. Also, June 15th I am moving to my new home in Dingman's Ferry PA, so replies may take some time. Just be patient and I will get back to you all!

Love,

The Writer, HieiandKuramaLover


End file.
